Black House
by Lucy Light
Summary: Just an ordinary black family gathering turned into a visit at St. Mungos.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hah, well what do you know Andie, you win again"**

"**Sirius, this game is going to get boring if your ALWAYS going to let me win"**

"**What can I say I'm a nice guy", a wide, mischievous grin spread across Sirius' face.**

"**When you want to be", Andromeda inclined with a crooked smile, while leaning closer to her favourite cousin. "Anyway if you don't want to play anymore you could just say so…or would you rather we go get our broomsticks, and fly to London so you can stare at the attractive muggle girls passing by", she finished smugly. Sirius who was starting to enjoy the discussion and felt an eager longing to hit back even harder smiled widely and said:**

"**Well Andie…at least I have more decency than to sneak out of the house at dark and snogg Teddy Tonks brainless till he falls over"**

**Andromeda gasped and threw the game situated between them right at his face.**

"**How do you…why would…he didn't?", she whispered while a heavy blush was creeping up her cheekbones, making the contrast of her pale hands, dark hair and red face somewhat humorous"**

"**Oh he did", Sirius said while the grin grew wider "dear ol' Teddy told me all about it, he said you almost crushed him during the fall, he also said he'd never seen you so aroused…"**

"**SIRIUS…He did not say THAT"**

"**Believe what you want", Sirius said while spreading out, full length across the centre of Andromeda's bedroom floor. "So you want to join the rest of the group down in the dining room?", Sirius asked with a nod at the door, "see what their up too", the serious tone of voice and expressionless face made Andromeda raise her eyebrow.**

"**No…", she said like it was common knowledge and the actual question even quite ludicrous. A silence filled the room. Suddenly Sirius bit his lip and Andromeda's face was starting to soften while they both looked at each other in unison for at least a minute before Sirius finally let out a loud laughter, making Andromeda fall backwards, till they were bout slumped on the floor, laughter long gone leaving only a peaceful dark room and Andromeda and Sirius still lying on the floor staring up at the stars through the open window.**

**About a half hour later a loud screech was heard from downstairs followed by a crashing sound, making Sirius sit up abruptly, Andromeda soon after.**

"**What was that ?", he shouted out more to himself than the person next to him. He got up quickly and ran down the many flights of stairs, half jumping down to foot level when reaching the dining room. And there on the floor laid a young blonde girl, unconscious, with blood dripping from her nose and upper lip.**

"**What the hell!!!", he yelled out and sped to his young cousins side. "Cissy, Cissy can you hear me" He looked up "What the hell did you do to her!!?", he yelled angrily towards Druella Black holding her wand pointed fiercely at her youngest daughter.**

"**I will not have my children associating with muggles", she yelled while staring furiously at the unconscious creature on the floor, a disgusted look on her face.**

"**How dare you she's only a child you bit…"**

"**What's going on", came a voice from the hallway as Andromeda made her way into the room, stopping abruptly at the sight of her sister.**

"**MOTHER", she screeched.**

"**She deserved it", Druella muttered under her breath, while Andromeda was making her way over to Sirius and Narcissa. **

"**Why would you…mother…", was all Andromeda could bring herself to say.**

"**I didn't", Druella was muttering once again, but this time her statement caught their ears.**

"**Then who…", Sirius started, once again with an angry tone, but stopped when realizing who the real perpetrator was.**

" **Bella…", Andromeda mumbled stiffly upon noticing her older sister, standing behind her mother whit a secure smile on her face.**

"**We have to get her to St. Mungos", Sirius said coolly, while lifting up Narcissa's fragile young body and started walking towards the open fire.**

"**Apparation will be faster", Druella remarked, turning sideways to look at him…just one thing.**

"**What?", Sirius asked bitterly.**

**Druella looked at Bellatrix for a moment, then turned back and locked eyes securely with Sirius.**

"**Spell gone wrong….it was nobody's fault"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cissy…Cissy can you hear me", came a voice hovering just above Narcissa's face.

"Sirius", she mumbled and stretched out just a little, in the small bed.

"Is she awake?"

"Just about"

"She's awake!!"

Narcissa turned sideways to look out the window, when seeing her mother and oldest sister enter the room in a haste.

"How is she?"

"Fine", Sirius sneered at Druella, who was slowly making her way to her daughters bedside.

Druella, who didn't seem to notice her nephew's tone of voice and obvious resentment, laid a pale hand on Narcissa's forehead, and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Cissa, Cissa how are you darling?"

Narcissa turned, but avoided looking at her mother, instead her eyes were desperately trying to make contact with Sirius.

"Did she loose her voice?", Druella looked up at the healer who had just entered the room silently, probably not wanting to disturb the family.

"No…", the healer answered with a quizzical look (while Sirius rolled his eyes at Druella's ignorance). "Not that we noticed, she has a mild concussion and should probably stay in bed a few days…if not weeks", he looked down at a piece of parchment in his hand. "A certain amount of memory loss is also a common side effect, not anything big, it will just be harder for her to remember where she might have placed things and such…it should improve in a few months or so, though I have to say she's very lucky…"the healer switched to another peace of parchment, which he had been holding underneath the first one, examined it briefly, and then looked back up with a raised eyebrow "Spell gone wrong you say?"

"Yes", Druella bit her lip nervously and glanced up at Bellatrix, who didn't seem the slightest bit nervous.

"Healer Wellis, we need you, it's that boy again I think he might be having a seizure…I…I don't know what to do…", A young blonde woman helplessly declared from the doorframe.

Healer Wellis looked down at the parchment again grudgingly, and after a few seconds seemed to make up his mind.

"You can take her home tomorrow, remember what I said about bed rest…if anything should happen you know where to find me", he took one last look at Narcissa, and then hurried out of the room.

"Well…no harm done then", Druella breathed out and slumped back in the chair as if a huge weight just had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"NO HARM…"

"Sirius", Andromeda said placing a light hand on his shoulder "It's no use"

"But…"

Andromeda shook her head and tried to pull Sirius into a soothing embrace, but he just knocked her out of the way and staggered angrily out of the room. While he disappeared, Narcissa was watching his back, a small smile brightening her tired face.


End file.
